1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a child's carriage, such as a stroller, a baby carriage, or a tricycle, i.e., more generally, a wheeled vehicle for transporting a young child while being pushed by an adult.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
In operation, the adult in charge of causing this type of carriage to move forwards is necessarily placed behind the carriage in order to push it forwards, by applying a corresponding thrust force to one or two thrust elements, such as a bar, handles, etc., arranged at the rear of the frame of the carriage.
This leads to a degree of danger for the on-board child when the adult is about to engage a crossing over which fast vehicles such as cars also pass, since the adult, the only person capable of estimating the risk of potential collisions on causing the stroller to advance, is remote from the front portion of the frame of the carriage, i.e. remote from the zone of the stroller that becomes engaged first on the dangerous crossing. This applies in particular when the child's carriage is pushed to cross a road, e.g. on a pedestrian crossing.
In the beginning of the 1970s, GB-A-1 302 420 proposed a stroller with wheels that are not swivel-mounted relative to the frame, in which a front end bar is fitted with a warning light for warning the drivers of motor vehicles traveling close to the stroller, e.g. when the stroller is engaged on a pedestrian crossing. The warning light is controlled by a switch at the rear that can be actuated by the adult pushing the stroller. The risk of collision with the stroller is thereby reduced, but in practice the warning system proposed is designed merely to be fitted onto the pre-existing frame of the stroller, which considerably degrades the overall appearance of the stroller. In particular, the housing of the warning light is attached to the frame of the stroller by a bulky clip or the like, reinforcing the relatively unattractive effect of a “add-on” part.
More recently, U.S. Pat. No. 6,394,633 proposed a frame for a three-wheel stroller including a swivel-mounted front wheel. One or more headlights, provided at the front of the frame emit light beams directed towards the ground in order to illuminate the path in front of the stroller, but without being suitable for providing effective warning to vehicle drivers moving in the neighborhood of the stroller, in particular those approaching it from the side. In addition, as in GB-A-1 302 420, those headlights are designed as parts that are added onto a pre-existing stroller frame, with the housing of each headlight being assembled to the frame in a purely juxtaposed manner.